Solo por un beso
by Aome12341
Summary: -¿No sería fantástico enamorarse con un simple beso?-Dice Sango con corazones en los ojos. -Dudo mucho que ese tipo de cosas sucedan-Dice Kagome negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo su mejor amigo de toda la vida le probaria lo contrario. Este es mi primer song fic, espero que les guste ¡Pasen y lean n.n!


**Hola! Eh aqui mi primer song fic n_n.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Solo por un beso**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la secundaria Shikon, era la hora del almuerzo y nuestros chicos se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando juntos en una mesa. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales como lo que harían el fin de semana y todas las tareas que tenían, sobre todo las de Tsubaki, la profesora de historia.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué Tsubaki me puso más tarea que al resto?-Dice Kagome deprimida.

-Yo pienso que desde que te conoció esa mujer tiene algo en tu contra-Dice Inuyasha comiendo su ramen.

-Es verdad, no conozco un profesor que odie tanto a un solo alumno-Dice Miroku.

-No es justo-Dice Kagome golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa y dejándola allí.

-Vamos Kagome, no te pongas así-Dice Sango dándole leves palmadas en la espalda a su amiga.

-Es verdad de nada vale que te deprimas, Tsubaki te detesta y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-Dice Inuyasha ``Tratando´´ de animarla, resulto siendo todo lo contrario.

-Con amigos como tu ¿Para qué quiero enemigos?-Dice Kagome observándolo con la barbilla recostada en la mesa.

Inuyasha y ella son amigos desde el jardín de niños, son los mejores amigos que hayas visto jamás. El resto del día transcurrió normal, aburrido. Al sonar el timbre de salida todos se agolpaban en las puertas para salir corriendo. Kagome llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres y se fue a su habitación, tiro la mochila en la cama, encendió la radio y se dispuso a hacer sus tareas, comenzando con las de Tsubaki.

-_Y ahora vamos a escuchar uno de los grandes éxitos de Aventura-_Se oye decir al locutor-_Solo por un beso._

La música comenzó a sonar:

**Hay una mujer  
Que ilumina mis sentidos  
Con solo tocar mi piel  
Y como a mí también,  
A otro hombre esto le puede suceder.**

**Sólo por un beso**  
**Se puede enamorar**  
**Sin necesidad de hablarse**  
**Solo los labios rozarse**  
**Cupido los flechará.**

**Y solo por un beso**  
**Con ella soy feliz**  
**Tan solo con un besito**  
**Me llevó al infinito**  
**Ni siquiera la conozco bien.**

**Un beso significa**  
**Amistad, sexo y amor**  
**En cualquier parte del mundo**  
**No importa la religión**  
**Por un beso de su boca**  
**Voy al cielo, hablo con Dios**  
**Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción.**

Si claro, enamorarse con un simple beso, como si eso sucediera de verdad. Kagome dudaba que con un simple beso una persona se pudiera enamorar de otra aun sin conocerse, eso es imposible, son cosas que solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas.

-Tonterías-Apaga la radio y sigue haciendo su tarea.

Al día siguiente Kagome caminaba rumbo a la escuela y se encontró con Sango.

-Buenos días Kagome-Dice la castaña saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sango-Responde la azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar.

-Oye, ¿Escuchaste la canción que pusieron en la radio anoche?-Pregunta Sango observando a su amiga que la escuchaba atentamente.

-Si la escuche, pero solo la primera parte y apague la radio-Dice Kagome mirando al frente con fastidio.

-¿Por qué?, esa canción era tan romántica-Dice Sango soñadora.

Kagome ante la actitud de su amiga, Sango siempre ha sido el tipo de chica romántica y cursi que siempre fantasea con un príncipe azul. En cambio Kagome es todo lo contrario, ella detesta lo cursi, le gusta lo romántico pero no en exceso, y con respecto a los chicos ella no espera un príncipe, ella espera a un chico que la quiera tal cual y como es, no solo por su belleza exterior, en pocas palabras ella es un poco más realista que Sango.

-¿No sería fantástico enamorarse con un simple beso?-Dice Sango con corazones en los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que ese tipo de cosas sucedan-Dice Kagome negando con la cabeza-Es imposible que una persona a la que no conozcas o incluso una que conozcas desde hace mucho, te bese y te enamores de ella.

-Que poco romántica eres-Dice Sango mirando a su amiga con reproche.

-Poco romántica no, simplemente soy realista-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la escuela y se reunieron con Inuyasha y Miroku que estaban sentados charlando en la fuente de la escuela.

-Hola chicos-Saludan ambas.

-Hola preciosas-Dice Miroku guiñando un ojo, siempre hace lo mismo así que las chicas estaban acostumbradas.

-Chicos, ¿Creen que sea posible enamorarse de una persona con solo besarla?-Pregunta Sango de inmediato.

Kagome la miro como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente, ¿Qué pretendía preguntándole a ellos?, son chicos no tienen la menor idea.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Dice Inuyasha curioso, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

-Porque…Kagome dice que es algo imposible y yo creo todo lo contrario-Dice Sango con los brazos en jarras-¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Bueno…yo opino que-Dice Miroku levantándose, se acerco a Sango, la tomo de la cintura para inclinarla sin dejarla caer-Lo comprobemos-Dice para luego empezar a acercarse a los labios de Sango.

La cara de la castaña empezó a hacerle competencia a un tomate para ver cual estaba más rojo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!-Grita Sango dándole una fuerte cachetada a Miroku que se escucho por toda la escuela.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente-Dice Miroku con una mano en su mejilla roja.

Las clases comenzaron y se fueron a su salón, tocaba clases con Tsubaki…que horror.

-En el siglo 18…-Narra Tsubaki levantada con un libro en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía una vara que utiliza para apuntar a la pizarra.

Kagome estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, ¿Cómo es posible que no dejara de pensar en eso?, es una tontería, ¡Es imposible enamorarse con un simple beso!, estaba mirando distraída por la gran ventana a su izquierda.

-``¿Sera posible que eso pase de verdad?, ¿En qué estoy pensando?, por supuesto que no´´-Mientras Kagome está en una batalla mental consigo misma, Tsubaki se acerco con sigilo y golpeo el pupitre con la vara.

-¡Higurashi!-Grita haciendo que Kagome volviera a la realidad de un brinco-¡Si no va a prestar a tención a mi clase! ¡Salga del salón!

-Si señorita-Dice Kagome con la cabeza gacha, se levanta y sale del salón con sus cosas.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo todos estaban sentados en la cafetería con sus respectivos almuerzos.

-No puedo creer que Tsubaki te sacara del salón-Dice Inuyasha-Te lo digo, esa mujer tiene algo en tu contra.

-Es posible que te repruebe la materia-Dice Sango-Tendrás que venir a la escuela de verano para pasar historia.

-No me importa, prefiero llevar de arrastre esa materia y venir a la escuela de verano que reclamarle y logre que me hagan repetir el año-Dice Kagome deprimida, después de todo, en la escuela de verano no vería a Tsubaki, ella estaría tomando sus vacaciones tranquila sabiendo que Kagome estará allí.

Sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a la siguiente clase.

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicos, vamos, no podemos llegar tarde a la clase de química-Dice Sango levantándose seguida de Miroku.

Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar al laboratorio de biología.

-¿Por qué estabas distraída?-Pregunta Inuyasha intrigado, su amiga siempre había sido muy aplicada en la escuela y era extraño verla distraída.

-Es que no puedo sacarme lo de esa canción de la cabeza-Dice Kagome frustrada, todo esto es culpa de Sango, se le estaban pegando sus cursilerías.

-¿Aun no crees que alguien se pueda enamorar con un beso?-Pregunta Inuyasha incrédulo.

-Así es, me sigue pareciendo algo imposible-Dice Kagome frunciendo el ceño-Hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré.

-Entonces si alguien te lo comprueba ¿Estarás tranquila?-Dice Inuyasha sonriendo internamente, talvés esta podría ser una gran oportunidad que no se repetiría.

Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero nunca encontró la manera de decírselo, esta era una gran oportunidad para aunque sea mostrárselo.

-Puede que sí-Dice Kagome pensativa, dudaba que alguien pudiera comprobarle semejante cosa.

Inuyasha sin más tomo a Kagome y el pego contra una pared, la beso. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hacía?, inconscientemente fue correspondiendo el beso. Inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a él para profundizar el beso, estuvieron así hasta que sus pulmones les empezaron a exigir aire y se separaron, Inuyasha la miro a los ojos y le sonrió, luego se separo de ella y continuo caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada con las manos en la nuca.

Kagome solo lo observaba alejarse, un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-``Creo que con eso me lo comprobó, si se puede enamorar solo con un beso´´-Piensa con una sonrisa-¡Inuyasha espérame!-Grita corriendo detrás de aquel chico.

Al parecer, para algunas personas, si es posible enamorarse de alguien con tan solo recibir un beso de su parte, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre se había sentido atraída por Inuyasha y ese beso lo único que hizo fue convertir esa atracción a un posible amor.

**Fin…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer song fic inspirado en la cancion Solo por un beso de Aventura n_n.  
**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
